Trevas Iluminadas
by Knight.Kurono
Summary: Após o fim das lutas por causa da jóiadequatroalmas, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou e Kouga encontramse novamente. Será essa a situação ideal para a consolidação de certos amores? ou será que isso somente irá servir para brincarem com os sentimentos uns dos out


Ela sabia exatamente quem era. Após ter morrido, voltado à vida e sofrido por seus sentimentos, finalmente a farsa se dissipou. Agora sabia que a pessoa que amava seria somente sua, que os cinqüenta anos longe da vida valeram (e não valeram) a pena. Após todo esse tempo de paixões e ódios, claros e ocultos, agradáveis e tortuosos, ela percebeu que o amor dele era verdadeiro.

Não muito longe dali, outra pessoa também descobriu seus sentimentos amorosos. Mas não era exatamente por quem ela pensava que seria, mas sim por aquele que sempre a desejou. Não era um sofrimento, mas seus dilemas por ter um dúbio sentimento ainda eram grandes.

E pensar que os quase-protagonistas de ambos os romances se conheciam. E eram rivais. Na verdade, já não tinham mais tanta raiva um do outro, mas ainda havia certa desconfiança. Desconfiança essa que talvez viesse a se dissipar quando os segredos nem-tão-segredáveis fossem revelados pelas que estavam apaixonadas por eles.

Kikyou e Inuyasha. Kagome e Kouga. Dois casais que tinham tudo para dar certo, não fosse a oculta conjunção de vértices que transformariam um amor linear em um complexo, confuso, incoerente polígono amoroso.

Os fatos iniciam-se com o reencontro dos quatro, com suas vidas teoricamente definidas, mas que na prática eram apenas fachadas não-declaradas. Sem as preocupações com a jóia-de-quatro-almas, o festival do vilarejo servia como um relaxamento para todos. Sim, pois Inuyasha não via os olhares um tanto diferentes de Kagome, talvez até correspondidos por Kikyou, por estar participando de uma conversa amigável com Kouga. Isso não queria dizer nada (ainda), por ser apenas o semeio de uma estranha semente.

Semente esse que germinou dias depois. Kouga ouviu falar de um suposto relacionamento de Kagome do outro lado do portal. Já esta, mostrando uma inusitada face "heartbreaker", disse sentir-se usada por Kouga. Sim, isso era uma ruptura. Kikyou afastou-se um pouco de Inuyasha também, mas era apenas, segundo ela, devido a suas obrigações como sacerdotisa. Kagome queria "vingança" pelas "atitudes" de Kouga, mas em vez de ir atrás do ansioso Inuyasha, foi atrás da ocupada Kikyou, sem que nenhum dos dois rapazes soubesse.

(In)felizmente, fachadas um dia desmoronam. Kagome disse que teria que se afastar para sempre da era feudal em alguns dias; antes de se despedir, porém, houve outro encontro entre os quatro. E a verdade começou a aparecer. Kagome decidiu "esquecer" a vingança e recuperar Kouga, para ir embora em grande estilo. Já Inuyasha, que ouviu uma meia-verdade de Kikyou e outra de Kouga, conseguiu juntar as duas e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, que Kagome e Kikyou tinham um pouco mais em comum que a alma. Kouga ofereceu a chance para Inuyasha ter uma vingança, mas este preferiu outro caminho: Aproximou-se das duas, e descobriu para sua tristeza e felicidade, que estava certo em sua hipótese. Ele aproveitou (melhor dizendo, se aproveitou) da situação e recebeu um chamego a mais. Fora uma combinação de três elementos, agrupados dois a dois, seguidos de uma conjugação a três, quase que um _ménage a trois._ Kouga, apesar de tudo, tirou umas lascas de Kagome, mesmo sabendo que já estava derrotado, quase excluído, mas ainda seguiu um grupo de youkais no mesmo dia procurando alguém para quem pudesse chorar as mágoas, enquanto o silencioso sono da desordem tomava conta da situação de cada um dos quatro.

A cachoeira da vida continuava a correr. Por comodidade, Inuyasha disse que iria fica junto de Kikyou, mesmo sabendo que os sentimentos de ambos eram ramificados, mesmo que intensos. Kagome disse que iria fazer valer seus últimos momentos. Mas ambas as promessas não foram cumpridas. Sem mais se encontrarem de novo, cada um tomou seu caminho na solidão. Não se ouviu mais falar de Kouga; alguns dizem que ele foi morto por youkais em uma noite de tristeza. Kikyou, abandonada por Inuyasha, acabou encontrando em um jovem morador do vilarejo um ombro amigo. Kagome desapareceu, mas sabe-se que ela não pegou o portal de volta, que ainda estava fechado por uma pedra. Inuyasha, decepcionado, acabou se decidindo por um período de trevas, iluminadas pelo conhecimento e escurecidas pela solidão.


End file.
